Such a Still Life
by Drues10
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are in a tragic car accident and Alfred and takes the worst of the damage! how will Arthur and him handle this! rating may change, UsxUK are main pairing
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

"Arthur, why are you driving so fast?" the American spoke in a concerned tone from the passenger side.

"I'm driving fast? It doesn't feel like it to me. Maybe it's because I'm driving on the other side of the road… I am not really used to this" the brit pondered. He was going over the speed limit and it was quiet unusual for him. Now Alfred on the other hand, usually drove over the speed limit but never this recklessly.

"WOAH! Umm… seriously slow down, that's the first time in 3 years I've seen you run a red light! We're just going to the store!"

"I'M TRYING!" Arthur screamed as he slammed on the breaks. The small sports car violently spun off the road and rolled down a small grass hill into a large tree… Alfred's life flashed before his eyes as everything started to turn black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ^-^ this is my first story and sofar its from Arthurs pov... and i suck at his pov. :T if theres a way i can improve on it that you can sugest that would be VERY helpful. but otherwise i hope you enjoy! n_n**

~Chapter 1~

My eyes slowly opened and everything came into focus. I felt a god awful throbbing in my head. I noticed small drops of red blood drip down my face. Everything around me made it look like I was on some horror movie set.

Everywhere I looked pieces of the small car had been smashed inward and glass was strewn everywhere. Smaller parts, including the passenger door had been blown into pieces strait off the car. The passenger side seemed to get the worst of the damage…

A-Alfred?! My breath caught in my throat. Half of my lover's body was hanging out the side of the car where the door flew off. You could clearly see that limbs of the tree we hit were mangled around him and on top of him. Blood came out of everywhere.

He was out cold, I couldn't even think. I looked up at the top of the hill as the sun shined right into my bloody face. As everything came into focus I saw the figure of a woman. She looked stunned as she looked down at the horrific accident. "CALL 911!"…. she continued to just stare. "QUICKLY! PLEASE! I THINK HE'S DIEING!" when she finally came to, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

She slid down the damp grassy hill to our rescue. She held the phone up to her ear as she waited for a 911 operator to pick up. She looked into my face and saw my distress.

It was all my fault… all my... fault… Alfred is only 19! He's so young! Why did this have to happen to him?! I began to realize that he could already be dead.

I was sobbing like a child as the strange lady with striking blond hair and emerald eyes tried to comfort me. We heard sirens off in the distance and soon enough the paramedics were gently lifting Alfred's limp bloody body from the wreckage. As they began to pull him up onto the stretcher his bright blue eyes shot open for a split second as he violently coughed up blood on himself.

I screamed his name at the top of my lungs and started running toward the stretcher as they began to strap him down. People immediately started tending to his more minor injuries and trying to get a response from his unconscious body…. I was just glad he was still alive.

I looked down onto his blood splattered face as my tears dripped onto his body. I ran my fingers gently over his face and blood matted hair. He looked like he was in so much pain…

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Oh!" I wiped the tears quickly from my damp blood covers face. I turned around to face him. "Just a few bumps and bruises." I looked around the area while holding Alfred's motionless hand. The lady with the green eyes and blonde hair was gone.

"Do you want to come with him in the ambulance?"

"Umm- uh- y-yes. Of course." I looked back down at Alfred and noticed they put him on oxygen. The light blue sweater he had been wearing was taken off so they could tend to more wounds. I just stared at him with sad eyes knowing that all of this was my fault. His perfect lightly tan skin had become bloody and wet. He was covered in bandages and bruises and who knows what other internal injuries he sustained. I'm positive I sustained my fare share of injuries but nothing could compare to this…

They lifted the stretcher slowly up into the ambulance. Once again they immediately began tending to more injuries.

I stepped up into the ambulance and they started to attach tubes and needles everywhere. I couldn't look anymore. It was too painful…

"…AAHHHHHHHH!" His body struggled to break free from all the straps and tubes. Alfred started screaming and thrashing violently not realizing everything that was happening. His head shot over to me and he just barely whispered. "…A-Arthur…"

I looked deep into his brilliant blue eyes with joy knowing he was awake. He was instantly calmed when he saw me and the paramedics were able to began reattaching everything. "It'll be alright, I promise…" I smiled kindly at him.

"Ummmhff… It hurts…" he whimpered as his whole body cringed up.

"I know… it'll probably hurt for awhile. But it will get better." I just wanted to wrap him up in a hug and kiss him tenderly and feel his soft, warm, gentle lips against mine…

"Why do you look so sad Arthur?"

Tears slowly started to fill my eyes. "Well I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not…"

"Don't be silly! I'm fine!" he tried his hardest to crack an adorable little smile at me. I smiled back at him through the tears that slowly streamed down my face.

One of the paramedics started wiping away the blood and tears from my face with a damp rag and another were doing the same for Alfred before placing the oxygen back on him. They placed a bandage over where I cut open my forehead and the bleeding seemed to finally stop a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The minute we arrived at the hospital, Alfred was pulled out on the stretcher and taken in for x-rays. I was pleading that he was going to be okay…

After I found my way to the proper waiting room I got a hold of some of our closest friend. Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano were on their way the minute I said the words "hospital" and "Alfred".

"Arthur!" I heard a thick German accent call from the door. My head whipped behind me to find them with an abundance of cards and Kiku stood closely behind him with flowers. I smiled as they walked over to me with full hands. my eyes widened when I heard Feliciano running.

"HEEEY~ GUUYS~ WAIT FOR MEEE~!" I saw him run down the hall with arms full with a bloody giant stuffed bear!

After they sat all their get well gifts aside, I explained everything that happened. Once again I started sobbing like a small child. Feliciano hugged me tightly.

"It's ok, Artie! I'm sure he'll be just fine." He gave me a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile back at his boyish features.

When the doctor came to greet me he explained that there was severe damage to Alfred's spinal cord. He required surgery as soon as possible.

I held back more and more bloody tears. That damn git… why couldn't it have been me? A single tear slid slowly down my face. I need to be strong… strong for us…

As the doctor began to walk away I gripped his shirt from behind pathetically and hung my head. He turned around to face me and I let loose my grip on his shirt. "Umm... can I go see him… b- before they start…?" I spoke softly.

"O- Oh! Of course sir!" he seemed startled as I forced myself to hold back tears. "Just follow me."

Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig and I exchanged quick looks before I headed off. They could see the distress and worry in my face from just that.

When I arrived in the hospital room I saw him lying on the bed with his eyes shut. He looked like he was in so much pain yet so peaceful.

More tears tried to force their way through as I slowly approached him. His bright blue eyes seemed to shoot open the minuet he heard my footsteps.

"Arthur!" his head turned to me and his face lit up. How could he be so happy? I looked down at his face. Full of pain, yet he seemed so light and happy… I brought my arm up to my face trying to hide the forceful tears. "Hey… I'll be okay!" He smiled that smile I love so much.

I wanted to collapse. I want to be held in his strong arms. I want him to be ok. "I- I know… I just- I was ter- I'm still terrified that." I was quickly cut off when I heard someone walk in behind me.

"Mr. Jones, we're ready for you now." A doctor in a sharp looking white lab coat interrupted. Alfred stared at him for a second as if coming to realization of what was all happening.

"Uhhh... yeah…" he looked back up to me. His face suddenly went pale. I wanted to just take him home! This was the last thing he needed right now!

They took his bed off down the hall to the operating room. I swung myself out of the room chasing after them with tears in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I waited anxiously for someone to tell me if he was done or not… if he lived or not… no. No, I wasn't going to think like that, even though life is hard he still has so much to live for.

I pressed my damp face into my hands while I waited in the waiting room. I thought about how we first met… at school… he was a sophomore and I was a junior. We were in the same math class and got paired together for a project…

"Sooo… its Arthur Kirkland, right?" he asked. I had never really noticed him before. Of course I had heard all the silly obnoxious girls giggle about him in the hallways together, but that was the most I had ever heard.

"Yes. And your Alfred?" and if you know anything about high school, knowing someone by just rumors isn't the best when they are trying to make a good first impression.

"Uuhh… yeah." He seemed almost nervous to talk to me. It was almost cute.

And that was how we first met, just a project in math. We stayed friends for awhile. We really weren't very close until…

I found Alfred sitting on the floor curled up in a ball in the corner of the gymnasium. He looked like he wasn't feeling too good so I walked over to find out what was wrong.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I looked down at him on the floor.

"N- No… I feel like I'm going to pass out…" he looked like he was drifting off. The next minute he just seemed to collapse.

~Alfred's POV~

Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. I wasn't sure what had happened. All I remember was leaving for school and then feeling really sick all of a sudden. I looked around the room and found a familiar face. Arthur Kirkland. "He's awake!" my eyes widened as he shouted. I felt a massive headache follow.

"What the hell happened…?" I asked in a slightly slurred and puzzled voice. He looked at me like I was crazy. I just looked back up at him.

"You passed out in the gymnasium at school. I found you right before it happened. The doctors said you suffered from a minor stroke. Had someone hit you on the head, or had you bumped into something? They found a bump." He answered with more questions. Last thing I wanted to do was think. My head hurt too much. But I may have figured out why now.

"Umm… I don't know…" I felt like dozing off.

A doctor walked in and Arthur turned around. "Please, sir. Let him sleep."

"Oh! Of course…"

I immediately drifted off…

I was just walking into my house after finally getting home from school. I actually didn't mind being at school. I really liked school. Mainly because it wasn't home. I dreaded coming home every day. I had nothing of no one there that wanted or needed me, or at least it seemed that way.

I walked through the door only to find my drunk-off-his-ass father passed out on the couch. Beer bottles and cans strewed all over the house. I thought I had cleaned those up yesterday… maybe not… or maybe I did and he just replaced them. I didn't really want to think about that though.

I dragged myself to my room and dropped my 15 lbs. book bag on the floor. I turned on the radio and my favorite song happened to be playing. Viva La Vida by Coldplay. I flopped down on the bed and laid my head back. I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up my dad was standing over me. He had an empty beer bottle in his hand. My eyes widened as he just stood there watching me. "D- Dad?"

He came closer and spoke something quietly. I could barely understand what he was trying to say because his voice was so slurred. It sounded like 'Take off you your pants.' Dear god I knew what was coming.

When I started struggling and refused he took the beer bottle and smacked me over the head. Next moment it was shattered on the floor in pieces. I feel dizzy…

I shook it off and pushed my dad out of my room and onto him bed. I turned off his light and just before I left the room I whispered… "Go to sleep dad…"

I sat outside the bedroom door crying… I prayed my dad would get better, but at the same time thanked the lord for a break from all the shit he puts me through. Today was nothing compared to the things he did to me yesterday… or the day before that…

I carried on for the next few days with only a minor headache. I felt fine otherwise…

~Arthur POV~

Alfred shot up in the hospital bed and started coughing wildly. "I got hit on the head with a bottle…" he spoke hoarsely.

"Huh…? Are you saying someone hit you?" I just stared at him.

"Y- Yes… by my father." His eyes opened wider as he spoke. I wonder what happened. "H- He came into m-my room and tri-tried to-…"

The doctor came into the room. "Looks like everything should be fine now. But, if you start to feel sick or dizzy come back immediately. You can be on your way now." He gave us a kind smile. Alfred continued to stare down with his eyes wide open.

"Let's go Alfred. You can tell me on the way home…" I walked him slowly out to my car. "Where do you live?"

"I'm not going back to that house…" he spoke slowly and quietly. The loud obnoxious Alfred that everyone knew was nowhere to be found right now. He swallowed hard. "I don't have a home anymore. I'm done with him. He's not a father to me anymore. That went away a long time ago."


End file.
